


Five Star Rating

by bee_dul



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Fingering, Fucking in a Car, Fucking in an UBER to be specific, M/M, They are both just really horny, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, riding dick, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_dul/pseuds/bee_dul
Summary: The fic in which Felix ditches his friends at the club and leaves early. He wasn't having fun anyway, but his uber driver can definitely fix that.—Trans Felix gets absolutely railed by Sylvain, his douchey uber driver.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Five Star Rating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to another episode of 'Bee writes porn based on impulsive ideas at 1am'! I just really wanted to write about fucking a stranger, and Sylvix seemed like the best option. Also there's a bit of an age gap in this fic, Felix is fresh out of high school, just turned 18 and Sylvain is 24. If that isn't your thing, click away! 
> 
> Also, it is in the tags & summary but Felix is trans in this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**[Arriving Soon]**

_ Sylvain is arriving soon in an Audi A8 (OR94SM). After arriving, they’ll wait 2 minutes before charges begin for their time.  _

_ — _

Felix looks down at the notification on his phone tiredly. From where he stands on the street, he can still hear the muffled noise from the club he just left. His ears feel like they’re filled with cotton, ringing steadily as they adjust to the quiet sounds of streets at 3am. Despite everything however, Felix feels too aware of his surroundings. 

_ Not drunk enough _ , he silently laments, taking a long drag at the ashy remains of his cigarette, crumpled from being stuffed in his pocket earlier.

He had gone out that evening with a few friends, who all insisted they would get drunk together and have a blast. High School was over now, and there was about a 4 month period before they would be thrown back into the real world, thrust into college to study again for the next four years. They had planned to have fun. It was just a shame that things didn’t always end up going according to plan. 

One of the girls had been fine at first, but quickly found herself holed up in the bathroom, crying for no reason at all. The other had been having troubles with her boyfriend— Both sat there, stall next to stall, weeping over their drunken woes. The boys on the other hand were determined to still have fun. Which... they probably did, when they were doing shot after shot at the bar, or getting their dick sucked in the vile men’s bathroom. 

And amongst it all, Felix had a drink or two, quietly to himself, until he couldn’t bear the awkwardness of standing around, drinking alone anymore. What a disappointment. 

At least the crisp, cool air of the middle of the night felt nice on his skin. His hair was a dishevelled mess, and he’s sure the bags under his eyes hung especially heavy right now, but he doesn’t pay it much mind. All he’s concerned about is getting in this damn Uber before some homeless man tries and hits him up for cash, or even worse— His  _ precious _ , last cigarette. He was saving it for the balcony outside his Dad’s house when he got home, just for a bit of stress relief he knew he would need for when Rodrigue went off about coming back so late past curfew. 

Speaking of the Uber, Felix’s brow quirks as he feels his phone buzz in his jacket pocket, breathing another lungful of smoke from the corner of his lips as he yanks the device out to look at it. He winces a little at the brightness and pulls down from the top of his screen, nudging the bar down a touch. While there, he can see a more recent notification from the Uber app: 

**[Message from Driver]**

_ Here :-) _

Felix crinkles his nose and looks up, searching the street in front of him. There’s only one car with their headlights on, pulled up amongst all the parked ones. Looks too nice to be an Uber though. He checks the app again, and it’s only then he realises that his driver might just be the biggest wanker on the planet. 

_ ‘An Audi A8..? And the numberplate…’  _ He can’t resist scoffing in disbelief. Is this guy serious? Maybe it’s his pussywagon or something. The thought makes him snicker as he drops his dead cigarette onto the concrete, smearing it with the heel of his sneaker. So as not to keep the man waiting, Felix takes a quick glance in both directions before trotting over, heading initially for the backseat. As he approaches, the windows come down however, and a chirpy voice rings out. 

“Hey, man! Sorry about the crap in the back… I’m carting some boxes between work and home and thought I’d do some Uber on the way. Do you mind sitting in the front seat?” 

Felix’s hand pauses on the door-handle and he peers into the back of the car, as if not believing it to be true. Low and behold, the back of the car was full of boxes. No big deal, he supposes. “Sure, all good.” Felix responds, voice a bit hoarse from the smoke staining his lungs. He clears his throat and pulls on the passenger door carefully, ducking into the car and falling into the seat. Huh. Comfy. He also makes a note to buckle in quickly, settling in with a sigh as his driver pulls away from the curb, and the lights dim to the faint glow of LED strip lights. Was this guy serious? 

It’s only now that Felix takes a second to look over at his driver,  _ Sylvain _ , and as he does, the conversation begins. 

“So, how was your night?” Sylvain asks, polite. 

Felix sniffs. “Fine, I guess.” He lowers his voice, catching a whiff of smoke on his breath. “... Sorry about the smoke. Do you mind?” 

Sylvain’s lips pull into a smile, head shaking. It causes his brilliant red hair to bob effortlessly with the motion. “Nah, not at all. There’s breath-mints in the middle compartment if you’d like though. Water as well, and some candy, in case you like sweets.” 

Felix didn’t, so he just nabs a mint and a bottle of water. A quiet ' _ Thanks' _ follows. 

As things get a bit quieter, Felix takes a chance to glance over at Sylvain again, trying to get a better look at his features. Tall, well built. Again, the red hair that looks  _ stupidly _ soft, now that he looks at it properly. He also has a pretty nice bone-structure, with a strong jawline that baby Felix would have been oh-so jealous of, and a handsome nose that looks a little like it waves in the air too much. Alright, so he  _ wasn’t _ some weird old sugar-daddy. Or… Maybe he was. Felix couldn’t really tell. All he  _ could _ tell was that his car, and the clothes, and the handsome face, all tells one thing. This guy must have been stinking rich. 

“You all good?” 

Felix is torn from his thoughts as Sylvain speaks again, a look of concern knitting his dark brows. Crap… Had he been staring after all? Well, no sense lying. 

“Yeah. I was just checking you out.” Felix forces out a snide chuckle afterwards as if to pass it off as a joke, even though they probably both knew that he really was checking the driver out. 

Sylvain definitely had to have realised, because his worried expression soon melts into a confident smile, elbow dropping down to rest on the console compartment. He looked so full of himself. But it actually was kind of hot. 

“Yeah? Well, not gonna lie. I might have been checking you out when you were standing around puffing on that cigarette. I was a little bit glad when it was you that came over and not one of those... homeless men.” Sylvain speaks about the bums like they’re a plague on society, and Felix mentally takes note of how his nose actually does twitch into the air a bit. He was stuck up, but not intolerably so. The bums  _ were _ pretty gross, and Felix certainly couldn’t imagine one of them hitching a ride in a car as nice as this. 

He was more interested in thinking about Sylvain’s comment over imagining homeless people, so he focused on that instead, playing with one of the buttons on his dark denim jacket. Should he go a step further…? He wasn’t drunk enough to say anything extraordinarily flirtatious or sexy, but he wasn’t shy about being honest with this guy. He was hot, his car was sexy and his number plate, ‘ _ ORGASM’ _ , probably was given to it for a reason. And since he wasn’t too great with words right now, perhaps actions would serve him better. 

Nothing too out there to start, but Felix lifts his elbow to nudge Sylvain’s currently resting on the console, his knees spreading so that one thigh was more easily accessible to the driver. He clears his throat again, this time with the purpose of getting Sylvain’s attention. Without much more than a glance and a smirk, Sylvain seems to get the hint and casually drops his palm onto Felix’s knee,  _ slowly _ inching it upwards before  _ sliding _ it back down again. He sets an easy pace for stroking his leg and decides to just enjoy that for the time being, something Felix isn’t at all against. His hand was so big… Bigger than he was expecting, and so warm as well. Even though Felix had been out in the brisk cold, he could tell that Sylvain was a warm person, and right now, Felix was craving nothing more than to be consumed by that warmth.

— 

For the rest of the ride, conversation was pretty minimal, but the hand on Felix stayed the entire time. It went from a gentle stroke to a more purposeful grope, and Felix even made the effort on occasion to lay his hand over top of Sylvain’s, guiding him to squeeze harder or reach a bit further in. In the silence of the ride, they were both basking in the thick sexual tension hanging over them, and Felix was admittedly  _ soaked _ because of it. And now, he was sad he was nearly home. This guy was gorgeous, and clearly into Felix just as much as Felix was into him. He was hoping he’d at least get to touch his dick a little, but he wasn’t sure if Sylvain would be cool with it while driving. Oh well. Not much he can do there. 

A quiet sigh leaves Felix as he sits up a bit, shifting his legs to stretch out their stiffness. He hadn’t wanted to move a muscle, enjoying the attention from Sylvain way too much. As suspected, Sylvain quickly retracts his hand and plants it back on his own thigh, letting out a quiet sound of his own. 

“... It’s just this one up here, on the left. With the blue roof.” Felix offers softly, voice a bit strained. Hopefully he could nip inside the house without getting caught, so he could tear out of his pants and deal with the dripping wetness between his legs. He was so looking forward to coming with the feeling of Sylvain’s hand still fresh in his mind, and hopefully it could serve as some good material for a few masturbation sessions over the next week. 

Sylvain affirms the information with a nod and carefully pulls up, yanking the handbrake on and turning the car into park. The overhead lights do come on, but before Felix can give himself a once-over to ensure he has his wallet, keys and phone, Sylvain switches the light off. Felix furrows his brows a bit and looks over at Sylvain, who… Seemed to be watching him quite intently. With a devious little smile, as well. He  _ has _ to be kidding… 

“You’re joking, right?” Felix starts, smiling in disbelief. Sylvain only chuckles, sliding his seat back to leave plenty of room between his chest and the steering wheel. Adventurously, his hand returns to Felix’s thigh, only this time it’s the one closest to the door. And all of a sudden, Felix had nowhere to run. Not that he minded, deep down. But the nag of anxiety did pull at his throat a bit, his playful smile dying as he glances back to his house. “... I still live with my Dad. Even though I’m 18, he’d  _ kill _ me if he found out.” 

Sylvain hums thoughtfully, but that smug smile never leaves his face, and instead he continues to squeeze at Felix’s thigh. His attention is diverted for a moment as he fiddles with something on the screen between them, setting the window tint to 75%. Felix can visibly feel things getting cosier already, as the blaring glow of shitty streetlights dulls a bit. He looks back out to his even more distant-feeling house, and then to Sylvain again, rolling his eyes in good-natured annoyance. 

“What?” Sylvain asks, voice lilted with humour. 

Felix grumbles softly. “I bet you get  _ all  _ the bitches with that trick.” 

Sylvain lets out a laugh as he leans in and presses a kiss to Felix’s neck, who easily gives in to the touch with a laboured sigh. Though this sort of thing only ever could happen in a fantasy, Felix was so relieved to feel it come to life. He had been hoping that maybe there was some chance he’d get something enjoyable out of the night, and honestly? The hours spent bored at a shitty club in the city were so,  _ so _ worth it for this moment. 

While Sylvain is busy trying to give him the hickey of the century, Felix takes that moment to try and shimmy out of his denim jacket, struggling with it briefly before finally getting it off. He shoves it down by his feet, before returning his attention back to Sylvain.  _ Finally _ he can get his hands on him. Maybe the idea of it excites him a bit too much, because he instantly goes right for the prize in his lap, squeezing roughly at the shape of Sylvain’s erect cock. A somewhat animalistic grunt leaves the red-head and he moves instead to meet Felix in a proper kiss, as if to encourage him to touch more. 

No need to tell Felix twice. 

Felix squeezes and tugs and paws at Sylvain’s lap like the horny teen he was, letting out soft moans as Sylvain works on getting Felix out of his pants. The buckle of his belt comes undone, followed by the zip, Felix unable to help but buck his hips into Sylvain’s fingers as they brush against skin and the fabric of his underwear. Thank god he was wearing a nice pair that day. Felix shifts his hips over in an attempt to get even closer to Sylvain, but he's a bit annoyed by the console in the way. He worries briefly about bumping the handbrake or some button that would start blaring on speaker, "Felix is fucking his uber driver!", though he knows that fear is irrational. 

As if sensing his frustration, Sylvain retracts his hand from where they were about to slip into his pants to pull on Felix's hip roughly, reinforcing the action with a jovial nip at his lower lip. He pulls back and smiles, voice breathy when he speaks. "You're so sexy… A little bit innocent, but eager as well…" Right after, he's back at his neck again, this time assaulting his throat with kisses, licks and bites. Felix tries to speak but all that comes out at first is a moan, fingers pushing up from Sylvain's lap to feel his stomach. 

Of  _ course _ he has the most perfect abs in existence. 

Felix tenderly explores what he can reach for now, and in the meantime he wriggles his hips again in a silent plea for Sylvain's hand again. He wanted to feel those big, thick fingers spread him apart and…  _ Fuck _ , the mental image is too much. Thankfully, Sylvain is more than happy to bring the image to life as he slips his hand back into Felix's pants, resting over his black boyshorts. Upon reaching in further, Sylvain lets out a delighted little sound, as if having found something that he wasn't expecting, but was still pleased to find regardless. Ah, right. Felix hadn't mentioned his unique "hardware". Sylvain seemed to be into it though, so he doesn't comment, focusing instead on how good it felt to have Sylvain's fingers rubbing his clit through his panties. 

It actually felt so good that for a moment, he forgets to keep touching Sylvain. He mentally forces himself to pay attention and moves his hand back to Sylvain's lap, but receives only a quiet  _ tut _ in response. 

"Here, baby… Just sit back and focus on my fingers for a sec, okay?" 

Okay,  _ shit _ . Felix could do that. He swallows and nods, practically melting at the praise it earns him.  _ "Good boy _ ." Damn right he was a good fucking boy. Fuck. 

Felix retracts his hand and keeps it on his thigh instead, lending his full attention to the hand Sylvain had down his pants. When he starts to pay attention, he can feel the slow, languid circles he rubs around his clit. Felix sucks in a breath as the cotton of his panties catch on his sensitive button, breathing out Sylvain's name in response. None of his toys could compare to this. He was in absolute heaven. Sylvain doesn't stop there though. His touches started gentle, but now were becoming more purposeful, pressing and rubbing where he must have  _ known _ it would drive Felix mad. He keeps at it for a bit, feels how his panties get wetter and wetter, before finally deciding to throw him a much desired bone. 

Felix shivers a bit as Sylvain’s hand moves, slipping into his underwear now. They creep over the coarse fuzz and part his lips, his third and fourth fingers gliding over his clit and down to his hole. Even though his hands were in fact warm, they can’t rival the heat radiating from Felix’s opening. Sylvain lets out a groan, tipping his head to kiss just below Felix’s jaw appreciatively. 

“You’re soaked… Aren’t you?” Was he? Felix couldn’t even concentrate anymore. What was he even supposed to say to that? 

Nothing, apparently, as he shivers and sinks into the chair bashfully, thighs closing a bit around Sylvain’s hand. He hears the redhead chuckle, as well as the wet sound of another kiss, before soon they’re looking eye to eye again. Felix steels his expression as best he could and Sylvain continues to smirk, curling a finger to flick against his clit. It’s a damn shame that Felix was so weak to his touches right now. He was really doing his best to keep a straight face, but as Sylvain’s touches get more daring, and he feels a finger easily slip inside of himself, Felix tips his head back and sighs wistfully. He’s too in love with the sensation to pretend like he wasn’t. 

“Fu-ck— Sylvain…” Felix utters, voice hoarse and breathy. “More…” Felix pleads softly for more, perhaps another finger or just a bit deeper, but Sylvain doesn’t comply. Rather, he actually ends up pulling his finger out. But it’s for a good reason, because he uses the slickness of his juices to drag his fingers back up, only to force them back down again and into his hole. Felix was never really all that into fingering himself, he preferred a toy with more girth, something to give him that pleasurable burn, but honestly..? Sylvain’s fingers dipping into him like marshmallow into chocolate fondue was better than any damn toy Felix had in his collection. He was better than any toy Felix could  _ dream _ of having. He could die happy now, lips spread by those nice, thick, strong fingers. 

Once Sylvain deems Felix to be accustomed to the touch, he starts to make a rhythm out of his experimental touches, perhaps thrusting shallowly inside of him a few times before dragging them out again, pinching Felix’s clit sadistically. It still felt good, enough so that he could see himself coming like this. And oh, how he would have loved to. He would have loved to sit there, butt-naked against the smooth, cool leather, dripping sweet love-juices all over Sylvain’s fancy car seats. He wanted to part his thighs again and spread his lips just so that Sylvain could fuck him with his fingers, as rough and fast as he liked, until he squirted and painted the dashboard with his excitement. Somewhere along the way, Felix had shut his eyes as he imagined all the possibilities of where this could go, jaw going slack as a quiet whine leaves him. 

“Sylvain… Please… Go faster,” he begins, voice kept quiet as if he feared anything louder would only come out as a pathetic moan. He wasn’t wrong in fact, as he tries to clear his throat and ask again when it seems like Sylvain hadn’t heard. His voice barely manages Sylvain’s name before all of a sudden two fingers are buried all the way inside of him, and Sylvain’s palm is cupping his pussy, thumb curling in to rub  _ hard _ at his clit. This was it. He couldn’t take it anymore, he so desperately needed to be pushed over the edge. So he spreads his legs as wide as his reasonably tight trousers will allow, and pushes his hips up, the hand on his thigh flying up to grab his own barely-there-breast. 

As he’s tweaking his nipple, his voice spills out in shivering cries, throat bobbing as he tries to swallow down his sounds as they come out. His first orgasm for the evening. His first real orgasm with another person. He was no virgin, but with how different this felt than before, he may just as well have been. 

When he finally manages to come down a bit from the high, he notices then how Sylvain’s hand had stilled, and how the windows had begun to fog. Felix swallows again, in order to wet his mouth this time, lifting a hand to brush a bit of stray hair from his face. “Jesus…” is all he can manage right now, which makes Sylvain laugh. Carefully so as not to overstimulate Felix (something he appreciates quite a bit), Sylvain draws his fingers out and rests his palm over Felix’s still convulsing sex, gently massaging the area to help relax his contracting walls. 

This time, Felix drops his hand from his own breast and reaches to grab Sylvain’s neck, instigating the kiss. It communicates a lot of different things in that moment, a thank-you for the intense orgasm, and the gentle touching afterwards. A reassurance that Felix was still riled up and keen to return the favour. And as well as that, a signal to Sylvain that perhaps they could go further. Sure, maybe a handjob would have been sufficient in a moment like this.

But… When his pussy was still sopping wet and convulsing like it was searching for a cock to squeeze, why let it go to waste? 

When he’s sure Sylvain won’t pull away from the kiss, Felix reaches and pushes his trousers down further, until he’s able to kick out of them completely. They’re left alongside his denim jacket, probably to be forgotten until Felix finally decided to leave the car. He had no intentions of doing so until he thanked Sylvain properly however. It seems as though Sylvain anticipates something else too, because his hand carefully slips from Felix’s underwear, fingers still glistening with a bit of his wetness. He subtly wipes it against his own pant-leg, parting from Felix to focus on his own clothes— And this time, it’s Felix’s turn to reprimand him. 

“Uh uh— Let me…” Felix offers, his voice a breathy whisper. He brushes aside Sylvain’s hand and purposely ignores that shit-eating grin on his face, instead focusing on unbuckling Sylvain’s belt and plucking at the button. He leans over the console to kiss at his neck a bit, but honestly is still finding it hard to reach. Stupid shortness… Sylvain likely had no issue with it because of his height. But Felix wasn’t so blessed, and he was really struggling. Until Sylvain, clearly the smarter of the two, reaches for Felix’s thighs to help lift him into his lap. Ah. Much better. 

Felix wriggles his knees around until he can find a comfortable spot to plant them, sitting down his bottom once he does. There’s enough space between Sylvain, himself and the steering wheel, but only just barely. If he leant back, he’d probably set off the car’s horn with enough pressure. Which he really hopes to avoid. Just another reason to get as close as possible, he supposes, shimmying forward a touch. 

Once settled, he looks back at Sylvain again and huffs, leaning in again to kiss him on the lips. It’s only a brief peck however. “You’re staring…” 

“I’m intrigued!” Sylvain replies with a chirpy smile. 

Felix only rolls his eyes, moving his hands back to Sylvain’s lap. There was a hefty bulge that desperately needed to be freed. 

As Sylvain continues to look on with fascination, which melts soon into affectionate appreciation, Felix instead focuses on Sylvain’s cock as he finally sees it’s outline properly. He chomps at his lower lip at the sight. It looked nice, straining against his dark boxer-briefs. Even his underwear was sexy, all black and clearly brand-named. For some reason, the sick part of Felix’s head just wished he could sniff them. They probably smell musky and deep, just the way a man should. The thought was turning him on all over again, but he was still soaked from his last orgasm. 

So as not to jump the gun, Felix starts out by rubbing Sylvain’s cock through his underwear, using his palm for the most part. Sylvain lets out a quiet coo and praises him, words that Felix can’t help but crack a smile at. 

_ ‘Just like that, baby.’ _

_ ‘Love your hand on my cock...’  _

Damn straight. Again, Felix was no virgin, and while no man had ever given him a good orgasm (until tonight), he had damn well given some good hand-jobs in his days. With a bit more space, he could have done even better, but the tight confines kind of made it all the more hot. 

While Sylvain is spouting off quiet praises and soft pleas, Felix takes to his cock with both hands, stroking up and down the tented organ with featherlight touches. He adds a bit more pressure on occasion, squeezes his fingers around the cloth-covered head, before loosening his grip again. It was great how responsive Sylvain was being too, clearly quite the talker in bed. Felix likes the verbal reassurance, even in the form of shivers and grunts, though he knows well enough that Sylvain was patiently waiting. 

Waiting for one thing and one thing only. He probably wanted to feel Felix’s pussy caress his cock instead. Who could blame the guy? 

All this time, Sylvain had been very conscious about ensuring Felix was well taken care of, and honestly, Felix’s head was still fuzzy from before. When he remembers the feeling of Sylvain’s fingers inside of him, he can’t help but want to repay that favour. So, as much as he certainly would have enjoyed playing with the red-heads cock, he sits back a fraction and peels back his underwear, instinctively wrapping his hand around the organ as it springs back at him. Just as pretty as he had imagined. Felix lets out a soft moan as he watches Sylvain twitch in his hand, gaze soon lifting back up to meet Sylvain’s. Wordlessly, they come together in another kiss, this time letting it deepen. 

While they’re busy with that, Felix shakily pushes down his underwear a bit, getting it down to the middle of his milky thighs before pushing his hips forward to feel Sylvain’s cock brush his sensitive privates. The kiss gets a little desperate, and Felix can’t help but rub at himself, fingering his clit while grinding down on Sylvain to help slicken up his length. Sylvain seems intent to help as well, keeping the teen distracted with little bites and nips, while gripping the base of his cock. Felix lets out a more pronounced sound when he feels Sylvain pushing at his entrance, one hand flying up to hold Sylvain’s shoulder. He parts the kiss and hungrily swallows mouthfuls of air, just barely catching Sylvain’s pleading look, searching for permission. 

“... Yeah, do it…  _ Fuck _ me…” 

Felix  _ despises _ how excited this guy looked when he said that.

He looked like an excited puppy actually, albeit a very aroused one. His expression was lustful and warm, face contorting a bit as he slowly pushed inside of Felix. Felix feels like his head was spinning— His voice was silent, caught in the back of his throat, but his lips were parted in a perpetual moan. It only takes a couple seconds, but it feels like an eternity, until Sylvain is finally all the way inside. 

It was nothing Felix couldn’t manage, heck— He had some toys that were at least a little bit bigger than this, even though he didn’t use them often. But Sylvain is still  _ big _ , and he was thick too. It’s likely just his imagination, but Felix even swears he could feel the veins, or how the head of his cock drools inside of him, and it drives him nuts. If he had kept pushing at his clit, he probably could have come already, but he’s glad he hasn’t yet, wanting to fully experience sex with this man. 

“ _ Damn _ , Felix…” Sylvain offers, voice just as breathless as Felix felt. So breathless in fact that he can’t even muster a reply, only a whine as he attempts to sit up and feels Sylvain’s cockhead pressing deliciously against his walls. He was so  _ fucking _ hard that it was making his head spin. 

Since he couldn’t speak, Felix instead takes the liberty to get things moving, starting first by just rolling his hips a bit. Sylvain was all the way inside of him, so it felt good grinding down and feeling those shallow thrusts. He even lets out a little moan, arching his back to press their chests together. Sylvain happily moves his hands up from where they had settled on his hips, stroking over Felix’s waist and rib cage instead. Felix adores feeling his calloused thumbs brush against the faint crease of his breast, reaching up to encompass the driver’s hand and move it over to his tit properly. Once he did, he grunts appreciatively and squeezes, setting the example for Sylvain before he’s back to holding onto his shoulders for dear life. 

And probably for the best too, as his hips begin to move more roughly. 

Felix is careful not to go too rough, but he can’t resist the slow rise of his hips and the satisfying slap of skin on skin as he drops back down in Sylvain’s lap. He repeats the motion again and this time breathes out a swear, reaching up to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. Like that, the pace was set and Felix sets off with reckless abandon, no longer caring if the car rocked or their faint sounds could be heard distantly on the street. This felt way too fucking good, and judging by the look on Sylvain’s face, he could only agree. 

Admittedly, Felix zoned out pretty quickly as he tapped into the more pleasure-seeking parts of his brain, and so he hardly realised that Sylvain was guiding his movements a bit more roughly, and even had somewhere along the way had started sucking his nipples. He teeths at the flesh on his chest and Felix absolutely loves that, glancing down and letting out another moan. Sylvain was such a great sex partner. He seemed to think of everything, touching Felix in the right places at the right time, or holding his ass to cushion him each time he plummeted on his cock, it was all pretty much perfect. He’d be sad when it was over, but at the same time, he could only imagine how grand it would be when Sylvain came, and Felix came for the second time that night. 

With the way things were going, he was certain he wouldn’t be left waiting for that moment for too long. They probably could have gone a bit longer if Sylvain hadn’t been sitting there pent up since earlier, and if Felix wasn’t so sensitive still from his first orgasm, but neither of the two minded. Felix moves his hands from Sylvain’s shoulder to hold onto his head instead, gently tugging his face up so he could kiss him instead, a silent request that Sylvain happily fulfils. He uses it as a distraction as well as he plants both hands on Felix’s hips and pauses his rhythmic humping, just so he can take over the pace himself. 

For a second, Felix is confused. But only for a second, before Sylvain starts to move again. 

The gasp practically  _ rips _ from Felix’s throat, a surprised— Almost exasperated  _ “Sylvain--!”  _ slipping from the midst of their kiss. Sylvain had set off like an animal, fucking up into Felix with a clear goal in mind— To make him  _ come _ . 

Once he had recovered from the initial shock, Felix practically melts into the feeling of Sylvain’s pistoning cock, trying to spread his legs a little wider so that Sylvain could keep going, uninterrupted. He could feel the end was in sight, but he reaches down to rub his clit a little, just to make sure he got over the edge when Sylvain did. He could feel his orgasm building for the second time, and his body locks in place, teeth bearing down into his lip just so he could feel  _ some _ kind of burn that would explode into pleasure in only moments. It only lasts for a second before Felix’s jaw goes slack and he comes, shoulders shaking as it wracks his body. 

“F--Fu-,  _ Fucking _ shit, Sylvain..! Come,  _ come, please-- Please _ come..!” 

There was no time to be embarrassed by his uncharacteristic begging, because Sylvain was clearly into it. Sylvain’s own voice goes low and throaty as he thrusts a few more times inside of Felix and finally comes with a curse of his own, painting Felix’s walls with hot, thick cum. It fills him up and then some more, leaving him happy, satisfied and oh-so warm inside. 

The two stay like that for a moment, mostly as Felix catches his breath, and lets the sensitivity in between his legs fade. He’s a bit apprehensive to move out of fear of making a mess on the seats, now that he is more in his right mind. But Sylvain, tired as he looks, is already on the case. Felix appreciates the care he takes in trying not to disturb him, quietly plucking a few tissues and wiping up around the area. Felix helps by lifting his hips, wincing as he feels the excess run from inside of him. It only takes a little bit of cleaning, but Felix quietly waves Sylvain off after a while; He’ll have a shower and clean the rest up properly later. 

—

The two seem to move lethargically as they gather themselves again, Felix letting out a noisy yawn as he fastens the button on his trousers once more. Rolls his shoulders back a bit and sighs at the satisfying crack, before looking back over to Sylvain. They guy looked beat. Must be hard being out this late, still doing work things. If it had been Felix’s place to comment, he might have insisted Sylvain head home and rest. Or maybe even sneak inside with him, and duck back out again before Felix’s dad could wake up. But in the end, this guy was just an uber driver, and Felix was his patron. He doesn’t kiss him goodbye, or say much of anything, instead just offering a somewhat solemn nod. 

“Thanks for the ride. Er-- Both of them.” He at least manages a quiet snort, as Sylvain chuckles to himself. Felix steps out of the car and lifts his hand in a wave as Sylvain pulls away from the curb, watching him cruise down the street. It’s only then he notices that the car was under-lit. 

What a wanker. Five stars. 


End file.
